Be somebody
by Thxlassophile
Summary: Nunca creyó que sería especial para alguien, que siempre quedaría relegado a ser Romano, la otra parte de Italia, hasta que llegó él.


N/A: Este one-short está dedicado a mi súper kohai ya que fue su cumpleaños. La verdad es que simplemente tolero esta ship pero quería escribir algo por que sé que es de sus otps.

* * *

Todos queremos destacar, ser alguien especial y él no era la excepción, pero cuando tienes a un hermano menor que te opaca sin querer (sabía de sobra que no había maldad en ninguna de sus acciones) no te queda otra que vivir en resignación y convertirte en algo como el segundón. Ni tan si quiera lo conocían por el nombre del país que representaba, aunque eso hacía tiempo que había dejado de molestarle. El ceño fruncido se había vuelto rutina desde que era muy pequeño mientras que la sonrisa boba era el sello de su querido hermano menor. Muchos dirían que eran como las dos caras de una misma moneda y eso era algo que no quería. Realmente muchas veces le hubiera gustado ser igual a Feliciano, a lo mejor de esa forma todos le adorarían como hacían con el recién nombrado pero simplemente le era imposible. Nunca creyó que sería especial para alguien, que siempre quedaría relegado a ser Romano, la otra parte de Italia, hasta que llegó él. Mundialmente conocido por ser el país del sol, por su antiguo imperio y por su culo. España se parecía en cierto modo a su hermano y por ello desde un principio decidió que no era buena idea el estar a su lado pero al ser parte de su imperio no tenía muchas opciones. Comprobaba como todos los días a pesar de su rechazo y sus insultos el español aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acercarse a él y lo hacía con una sonrisa que iluminaría el día de cualquiera. Por alguna razón eso solo lo irritaba más ¿No se daba cuenta que lo único que quería era alejarse? Pues al parecer no. Los días pasaban y comenzó a acostumbrarse a eso de tener al español rondándole. Muchos años después tuvieron que separarse pero en la actualidad gracias a la "paz" que reinaba podían verse más a menudo, sobre todo cuando había reuniones como en la que se encontraban. 

Romano despertó de su ensoñación y notó que la reunión nuevamente había acabado en desastre. Cada loco estaba con su tema y recordó que el español se había sentado a su lado esta vez. Lo halló completamente dormido sobre la mesa al igual que Grecia. Le extrañó y estuvo tentado de despertarlo, pero tras ver la cara tan relajada del otro decidió no hacerlo. Él siempre portaba una sonrisa de felicidad que ocultaba cosas que no se atrevía a descubrir. Alemania comenzó a gritar como siempre y por algún milagro consiguió que todos recobraran los papeles, pero España seguía dormido. Chasqueó la lengua y despertó al otro para que no le riñeran. Una mirada enfadada de Romano y el recién despertado recordó que estaban en una reunión por lo que una expresión de agradecimiento se formó en su rostro. El italiano murmuró un insulto y volvió la vista hacia el alemán con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Lovino no sabía cómo Antonio conseguía siempre generar en él este tipo de expresiones, se sentía como un adolescente enamorándose por primera vez. De hecho, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en negar que estaba enamorado de él. Nunca olvidaría cuando Antonio le confesó sus sentimientos y sin comerlo ni beberlo acabaron siendo pareja. 

La reunión continuó sin más incidentes y cuando terminó prácticamente la gran mayoría casi se pelea por ser el primero en salir de allí.

-Lovi. -Apartó la vista del panorama que se había formado en la puerta para mirar al dueño de la voz que le había llamado.

\- ¿Qué quieres bastardo? -se limitó a responder como ya era costumbre.

-Estaba pensado...-Romano se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario sarcástico y que podría ser considerado muy borde. -...En ir a tomar un helado o algo. Yo invito.

Lo único que quería llegar a su casa, darse un baño y relajarse pero no quiso quebrar la ilusión con la que el español se lo propuso.

-Está bien, pero solo porque tú invitas.

Esa respuesta pareció complacer al castaño y los dos salieron juntos de la sala. Su acompañante simplemente hablaba de todo un poco portando una gran sonrisa mientras que Romano intentaba seguirle el hilo y contestarle de cualquier manera. El italiano pensaba lo curioso que debía ser ese cuadro, Antonio con una sonrisa imperecedera y él con el ceño fruncido dándole respuestas que muchos no considerarían adecuadas y así volvía esa incógnita ¿Por qué no se apartaba de él como los demás? Es cierto que el otro le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero seguía sin entenderlo. Siempre le trataba mal, incluso se sentía mal a veces, pero su orgullo no le dejaba pedir perdón. Dejándose guiar por el mayor los dos llegaron a un parque bastante concurrido.

-Ah, ahí hay un puesto con helados. Siéntate en un banco si quieres y te traigo uno. -Sin esperar una respuesta el mayor fue en busca de un helado.

Lovino se sentó en el primer banco que vio y busco a su pareja con la mirada. Lo primero que notó fueron las miradas y cuchicheos de un grupo de chicas. Algunas le dirigían la mirada al español y eso consiguió que frunciera aún más el ceño pero en cierto modo lo entendía. Antonio no era una persona que pasara desapercibido con su ya mencionada sonrisa y lo atractivo que era de por sí. Una de las chicas -la cual era muy guapa- se separó del grupo mientras las otras miraban expectantes. Lovino la mató con la mirada y estuvo a punto de ir a por él que con lo despistado que era probablemente no entendiera nada. Se levantó como un muelle pero se sentó rápidamente solo por ver cuál iba a ser la reacción de él. Justo cuando ella llegó al puesto de helados el español se giró con dos helados casi tirándoselos encima. El italiano pensó que era una lástima, tenía que habérselos tirado encima y si fuera por él en toda la cabeza. No estaban tan lejos así que pudo ver como él se disculpaba y ella miraba dos helados. Después buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y se quedó viendo a Lovino que estuvo tentado de saludarla. Rápidamente ella volvió con su grupo de amigas y él por fin obtuvo el helado prometido por parte de español. 

-Hoy estás muy pensativo ¿Pasó algo? -Romano miró por un momento al otro sorprendido ¿Antonio se había dado cuenta de algo sin que él se lo dijera claramente? El fin del mundo se avecinaba. A parte de esos primeros pensamientos decidió que tenía que resolver su duda.

\- ¿Por qué a pesar de todo me sigues tratando así? -El italiano no era especialmente conocido por su delicadeza. Irse por las ramas solo era una pérdida de tiempo en su opinión.

\- ¿Cómo que así? -el español ladeó su cabeza un poco como un perrito confundido.

-Bueno sé que no te trato bien, nunca te he tratado bien de hecho, pero tú sigues ahí tratándome bien. No apartándome de tu camino como haría una persona con dos dedos de frente.

-Pues que bien que yo no tenga dos dedos de frente ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? - Esa respuesta lo descoló tanto que solo atinó a responder eso.

-Aunque no te lo creas te conozco mejor de lo que crees y creo que te comprendo. Cuando te conocí solo eras un chiquillo que se había apartado de todo el mundo y quise cambiar eso. Supongo que en el camino de intentarlo simplemente creo que me enamoré de ti. No puedo imaginarme el resto de mi vida sin ti, ya eres como parte de mí. 

Lovino juró que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa como la que surgió en la cara del español en esos momentos. ¿Qué él era parte del español? Más bien el español era parte de él. Cuando solo podía mirar el mundo a través de una ventana por miedo a prácticamente todo, Antonio la convirtió en una puerta para que saliera de su oscura habitación y comenzara a ver el mundo con sus propios ojos en vez de verlo a través del vidrio. No se lo había puesto fácil no estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos, pero con el castaño guiando de cierto modo su camino, trayéndolo de vuelta cuando se perdía intentó integrarse al menos. Podía llegarse a decir que él vino y le hizo como es porque tras esa mala cara que portaba había muchos valores que el español quiso inculcarle.

-Bastardo. - El italiano prácticamente se abalanzó a besar al otro importándole poco todo.

Romano nunca creyó que alguien iba a tenerlo en consideración, que nunca iba a atraer la mirada de nadie, que nunca iba a superar a su hermano en algo, pero todo eso cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era que el reino de España siempre estuviera a su lado amándole, haciéndole sentir que era alguien importante y especial a su manera.

* * *

N/A: Espero que haya estado decente al menos. Está basado en la canción Be somebody (Thousand foot krutch) de hecho da título al one short y dentro de este hay algunas frases de la canción.

¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niña!


End file.
